


Broken Birdy

by ChuckTingle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Nicohverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckTingle/pseuds/ChuckTingle
Summary: could never tell you what happened the day I turned seventeen
Relationships: Kenta Nageko/Hiyoko Nageko
Kudos: 2





	Broken Birdy

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for chapter 344 of [Game Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295292/). Warning for incest, rape, and transphobia.

“I’m going to pull over here, okay?”

It was as though all the air had disappeared from the car when something came over him. With a glazed look in his eyes, Kenta pulled over, shifting the car into park in a dirt patch. Hiyoko tilted her head his way. "Is there something wrong with the car?"

"Nothing… Nothin's wrong with the car," Kenta said, removing his other hand from the wheel to clench and unclench both clammy, clammy hands in his lap. He took a moment to look her over from head to toe, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. Opening them, he met her puzzled gaze. "Hiyoko, uh. Hey, you look really cute."

"Duh, I look cute." Hiyoko placed her own hands on the dashboard, flushing ever-so-slightly but unwilling to acknowledge the awkwardness of the comment. "That's the point of a makeover. What, Dad, did you think I never looked cute before today? That's _so_ rude. I'm your daughter. You're supposed to think I'm cute even if I'm not!"

"Of course you were cute before, just not like this. You almost look like a completely different girl, with the makeup and outfit. And I guess I never noticed just how much you look like your mother," Kenta said, expecting a positive reaction. Hiyoko’s blank stare was enough to reject him. "That's… all."

"Still doesn't explain why you stopped the car," Hiyoko said. "You've never had any problem driving while talking before…"

Shakily, Kenta lifted one hand from his own lap, migrating it until it found its place on his daughter's thigh. He felt her muscles tense under his fingers. His heavy breath was warm on her ear, but she faced forward and stayed that way as he whispered, "That's because– Because I'm thinking about things other than talking, Hiyoko."

"What are you… doing?"

"Please don't hate your pitiful father." He crossed his body with his other hand to undo his seatbelt, shifting his weight. Then, took the keys from the ignition. There wasn't a center column in this car, only the gearshift itself set between them. "I need to tell you something. Something really pathetic, so don't hate me. Before I met your mother, well, I had this... fetish. It's… It's not something I'm proud of. Your mother? She was the perfect woman... except for just one thing."

"Dad, can we just… go home, please? N- No girl wants to talk about her dad’s weird fetishes..." Hiyoko couldn't keep her voice from cracking as he moved closer. He squeezed her thigh and his nervous breath condensed on her cheek. She could faintly smell alcohol on it– he was probably too drunk to legally drive, but it wasn't a long distance, so that would have been fine. Typical, even. Now, it terrified her.

"It's like the devil himself put you right here to tempt me." Kenta sounded as if he was going to cry, but that didn't keep him from moving into the other seat entirely, straddling Hiyoko. He stroked her face tenderly and looked at her, but she averted her eyes sideways. This bothered Kenta, and he scoffed. "My own daughter, a fucking dick-girl! And then you have the nerve to look so cute tonight. So… so cute. How am I supposed to help myself, you _bitch_?"

With that last bit, he pressed his hips down against hers, and she could feel how hard he was. In what amounted to just one instant in the grand scheme of her life, her image of her father had completely shattered. Until just now, this very moment, he had been a good dad– a nearly perfect dad. The only unhappiness in their family had been Hiyoko's own before discovering who she was. That was gone. Every thought of Kenta Nageko as her kind and timid father perished from her mind, and she was without words. He had rendered her entirely speechless.

Shortly after, it wouldn't have mattered if she had words, because Kenta seized her mouth in his own. The force of his kiss pinned her head against the back of her seat, and he continued to move– his hips rolling into hers, his hands wrapping around her waist, and his tongue reaching in to feel around her particularly sharp incisors. He came away with blood on his tongue; she couldn't see, but she had tasted it herself. "Eh, heheh… You vampire ladies… Can't let a guy go without getting a taste, can you?"

 _You did that to yourself_ , she thought but didn't say. She had to maneuver this carefully. Forcing herself to smile faintly, she softly pushed Kenta’s desperate lips away from her. "Just finish driving home, Dad. Just go see Mom."

Shaking his head again, he laughed in her face and stroked her hair. "Silly girl… How can I be satisfied with _her_ when a dream like you is right here under my nose?" His voice was increasing dangerously in confidence as he went. Despite the show of being 'pathetic' he had made at first, Hiyoko was realizing this might not be possible to stop. Kenta shook the hair out of his face, reaching one hand upward to turn on one of the car's interior lights. The moment he did, a sickening grin split the corners of his face. “My, my, Hiyoko. There it is. That's what I wished to see. Tenting your little skirt like that for me…"

"It– It’s just a physical reaction!" She protested, trying to squirm out from under him, but finding herself quite trapped. "It doesn't mean anything… It's just because of how you were touching me. Please stop. Please."

"Frankly, birdy, I don't believe you." Kenta chuckled, adjusted his glasses, then pulled Hiyoko's skirt one way and her underwear the other way to reveal her erection. "I think that you're just a little tranny succubus who's been holding her breath for the day that Daddy finally gives in to her wiles! Look! It's saying hello to me!"

"I am– I'm not–" Hiyoko started trying to protest, but the hand which remained on her waist slid down and around her ass to insert a finger in one smooth motion. "Ach!"

"Hah! Prove me right, why don't you? This feels like quite a well-worn hole to me... you're such a slut, aren't you? Bet you let boys fuck you _all_ the time in the bathroom at those clubs you think I don't know you sneak into. Well, it's more convenient for me. In this cramped space, prep would be a monster, huh?"

"What are you–"

But then she knew. Kenta had taken his cock out, and it throbbed in front of her only for a moment. Before she had even managed to process what she was seeing, what was really about to happen, it had happened. He had, in one very harsh movement, thrust inside her without so much as a second thought. Not a moment's rest between removing his finger and shoving his dick inside his daughter.

The blossom of pain was unbearable. Eyes squeezed shut, she groaned and reached out with her hands, finding the driver’s seat on her left and the door on her right. Kenta pinned down her wrists and she felt his wedding band’s cold metal against her arm. She could do nothing but shake and whimper as he pushed into her again and again. Her cock still stood at attention, if only to prove to her how helpless she was in this all.

“Dad! Stop!” She cried, all but shedding tears. He dug his fingers into her hand and groaned.

“You trying to make Daddy mad, Hiyoko? Is that what you want?”

“N- No! I just– I just–”

Kenta shook his head vigorously and unpinned her right hand, instead covering her mouth. “Shhh. You don’t need to say anything, my sexy little toy. I’ll be done with you soon enough, and then, if you’re good, we can go home. Understand?”

She whimpered beneath him. He pushed deeper inside of her, pressing on her prostate. She gasped.

“ _Understand?_ ”

Reluctantly, she nodded. He resumed his rhythm, and panic was beginning to set in for Hiyoko. Things would never be the same after this. She needed it to stop. She needed to run away. With her freed right hand, she reached for the door handle and opened it. The passenger side door swung open and she fell backwards, fighting to squeeze out from underneath Kenta. He scowled as she twisted her body in a desperate attempt to free herself, grabbing at the side of the car to try and pull herself out of the vehicle. Kenta wasn’t having it, and gripped her by the hair. He yanked back sharply and she yelped, breaking into tears. It was over.

“Little birdy trying to fly away? I was hoping for better from you… Shame. You’re helping my dreams come true.”

“Please!” Hiyoko begged through her tears, but Kenta simply released her hair and pinned both her hands behind her back. “Please! Stop this! _Dad!_ ”

Leaving her hanging out the open door of the car, Kenta shoved his length back inside her and grunted. “That’s _daddy_ to you, slut.” 

Again, she was left speechless as he rammed into her, letting her neck bob over the side of the car. She stared blankly down the road, illuminated by distantly spaced streetlights. It was getting late, and no one was around. All she could hope for while she was violently used was for someone, _anyone_ to drive by and see her. Even if someone saw her, it would only bring shame upon her and her family… there’s no way Karine would let her keep living as a woman if anyone found this out. Was this ladylike? Hiyoko’s mother had never been clear on tha. Salvation disregarded, she remained trapped in his grasp. Just Kenta Nageko’s futa daughter. A fetish dream realized. Just so, so, cute.

Groaning with strain, Kenta was starting to build to climax. Hiyoko’s impatience could not be measured, and she took to staring at her tears that had pooled on the sidewalk. With every thrust, she found herself wondering, maybe now? Maybe now it will be over.

And then it was.

Kenta breathed deeply, heavily, and released his hold on Hiyoko’s arms, sliding almost shamefully back into the driver’s seat. She rubbed her arms where they were red and throbbing, and pulled her panties back on and her skirt down. As she turned towards the windshield, eyes blank with not only disgust, but disappointment, she could feel him staring at her. Was it regret that he was feeling as he looked at her, or was it pleasure? Was he happy with what he had done? Did it satisfy that urge deep within him? Was this the beginning, or would once be enough? If any of this could have been read in his eyes, she did not know. She wouldn’t look at him.

“Hiyoko? Honey?” A pause. “Are you okay?”

She let out a sharp sigh and crossed her arms, blatantly showing him the beginnings of bruises. Kenta exhaled, looked away, and shut the overhead light. The pair sat in silence, staring through the windshield, unable to face each other. The moment grew quickly unbearable, and Hiyoko dropped her hands to her sides. She needed to change clothes. She needed to change everything. 

Everything had changed.

“Just go, Kenta. Drive.”

“But…”

“Drive.”

And so he did.


End file.
